the popstar
by Yukino scarlet
Summary: Lucy Heart is a famous popstar well knowed in all of Fiore, but what happens if she and her stylist (Wendy), Manager (Mira) and personal bodyguard (can you guess? Erza) fisit Magnolia for her next concert?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

**This is an idea that struck my head and I must try it even though I am busy whit my other stories so please forgive me for starting this story also what do you think? Enjoy and review to let me know!  
>have fun reading the story about Lucy Heart a famous artist and her friends.<strong>

**Maybe some romance in it to later on but for now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I am tired." I said while I let myself fall on the sofa that was behind me.<p>

"That was a great performance Lucy." My stylist and friend Wendy told me.

"Yeah you really gave a big show out there." My manager Mirajane said.

"Man your fans get more aggressive every time Lucy." My bodyguard Erza said.

The four of us were currently sitting in my changing room. On the door was a pink star with my name in gold on it.

I really love singing and stuff but I don't like it to go undercover if I just want to shop. Luckily my friends are here to help me. I am Lucy Heart the famous singer who has fans all over the world, I have just finished an performance and I can just hear my fans scream out my name.

"Lucy, tomorrow we have to be in Magnolia the next town of your tour." Mira said.

Great my childhood friend lives there, Levy McGarden is her name.

My live is really hysterical and chaotic and I have never a day off, except one of those rare occasions what happen to be tomorrow.

The next day we stood before Levy's door and I knocked. Levy opened the door and we hugged each other tight.

We decided that we would go shopping and Wendy had done a brilliant job by giving me some good disguises, my blonde hair was covered by an brown wig and I am wearing an set of jogging pants a big hoody and sunglasses.

We were shopping for fun and walking inside and outside shops and ended up by the concert hall, there was a big line and it was to buy tickets for my concert when someone that didn't watched where he was going bumped right into me, he had dark blue hair a darker color as Wendy, and was only wearing pants. But unfortunately my disguise was ruined and a girl noticed me.

"THAT IS LUCY HEART, I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN." She screamed.

I started to run while Erza hold them off, I left behind an surprised boy the one who ruined my disguises and Wendy who was running to my caravan followed by the boy.

O god I thought by myself this can turn out really worse.

Then an arm appeared and pulled me away from the road, I looked up and saw a brunette who was holding an bottle of booze.

"What a fan girls do you have." She said.

I thanked her for saving me and together we walked back to the caravan careful not to get noticed.

Inside the caravan the others were there already and I saw the boy who had caused all this trouble sitting in here to.

"I am so sorry I caused you so much trouble, what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked me.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys what can that boy do? And who is he? And the girl who has helped Lucy star who is she?<strong>

**The first one who guesses the characters all right gets a gift from me I will not tell what that gift is but it will be a little difficult if you are an guest.**

**Sorry all the guests out there who want to do this to but I have Deviant art to so if you have that place it in the guess as well then we can communicate at least.**

**Okay i was stupid but in my memory the haicollor of Wendy was darker but i gues i was wrong sorry for that guys i changed it now**

**Also what do you think of this story up until now?**

**Please let me know.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, me here**

**Here is a very long chapter, I used some songs in it but you will be able to see which song so please enjoy and listen the songs I choose for this chapter.**

**The winner of the question in the previous chapter will be announced at the end of the chapter as well as the what that person has won.**

* * *

><p>"What can I do to make it up to you?" the boy asked.<p>

"Well first of all you have to tell me you names." I said to the boy and girl.

"I am Gray Fulbuster." The boy said.

"And I am Cana Alberona." The girl said.

"Okay, well like you probably noticed, I have a lot of crazy fans and actually I want to have a long time off for once." I explained.

I really need one and this may be the perfect opportunity.

"It is a good idea, then you do your concert tonight while we make the preparations." Mira said.

I agreed and I could see that Cana was exited. Of course I had to go to school but Mira would do the rest needed to be done.

"You guys wanna come watch to my concert?" I asked them.

They both nodded.

I gave them VIP cards and then they had to go cause I needed to prepare for my concert.

Wendy just finished dressing me with the help of Erza and they did my make-up and finished my hair. Now I was ready for my concert.

I am wearing an dark blue skirt with an blue-green tank top with golden stripes and an dark blue jacket, my hair was tide into a one side ponytail and I was ready to go.

I walked forwards and stepped onto the stage.

"Hello Magnolia!" I shouted.

My fans were going crazy.

I started my first song:

(Here I am Keira version, Barbie princess and the popstar)

_When I was young, I played for fun_

_Made up the words, nobody heard_

_But now I see all eyes on me_

_And suddenly I'm in a dream_

_I got a feeling now_

_Everything's right somehow_

_Here I am, being who I want_

_Giving what I got_

_Never a doubt now_

_Here I go burning like a spark_

_Light up the dark again..._

_I'm stepping up, right to the top_

_That's how I'm wired, I take it higher_

_I'm in control, I broke the mould_

_The girl you see, is up to me_

_I'm lifting off the ground_

_Finding the perfect sound_

_Here I am_

_Giving what I got_

_Never a doubt now_

_Here I go burning like a spark_

_Light up the dark again..._

_Again, again, again_

_Again and again and again_

_There's a star that's right inside you_

_So come on and let it out_

_Find out what you're about and_

_Just shout "Here I Am"_

_Being who I want, giving what I got_

_Never a doubt now_

_Here I go, burning like a spark_

_Light up the dark again_

_Here I am, being who I want_

_Giving what I got_

_Never a doubt now_

_Here I go burning like a spark_

_Light up the dark again_

_Here I am, being who I want_

_Giving what I got_

_Never a doubt now_

_Here I go burning like a spark_

_Light up the dark again..._

_again_

_again_

_again and again and again_

_Again and again and again and again_

When I finished my song everyone was cheering but I need to get to my next song.

(Heart of Stone, Winx club)

_I've tried to understand you_

_But you're still a mystery_

_Sometimes I feel you close_

_And sometimes we're miles away_

_I wish I knew the secret_

_To reach your heart 'cause lately_

_You've got me feeling so alone_

_One day you took me up_

_And the next day you will bring me down_

_Stop playing with my feelings_

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_Just put your arms around me_

_Why can't you say you love me_

_And I can't take this anymore_

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_Just say you're sorry it's to late_

_My life has just begun_

_I'll be okay_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine_

_So say goodbye_

_You take my life for granted_

_I've been waiting for too long_

_For you to say these three words:_

_Baby, open up your heart_

_You'll see what I've been missing_

_Give me a reason to stay_

_Or I won't have to let you go_

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_Just say you're sorry it's to late_

_My life has just begun_

_I'll be okay_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine_

_So say goodbye_

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_Just say you're sorry it's to late_

_My life has just begun_

_I'll be okay_

_That's why I'm walking out the door_

_Who could love a heart of stone?_

_It's me, myself and I_

_I'll be just fine_

_This is my chance to shine_

_So say goodbye_

the whole crowd was screaming and shouting and clapping and did I already mention the shirts with I LOVE YOU LUCY HEART on it? Well there were a lot of those shirts.

It made me happy to see that my new friends were enjoying my concert to.

I continued whit my next song

(domino- Jessie J)

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You like a shot of pure gold love_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension, like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running_

_'Cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know, you spin me out of control_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh_

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this club, skin tight_

_Baby, come on_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh_

_Pull me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down, like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch, don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down, like I'm a domino_

_You got me loosing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You stroke me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension, like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running_

_'Cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know, you spin me out of control_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh_

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this club, skin tight_

_Baby, come on_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh_

_Pull me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down, like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch, don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down, like I'm a domino_

_Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Oh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Oh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Oh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_

_Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_

_Oh, baby, baby_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down, like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch, don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down, like I'm a domino_

While I was singing I walked forward and winked to a lot of guys who all stood there with hearts in their eyes.

It was time for my next song

I was still standing in front of the huge crowd.

(Dynamite- China Anne McClain)

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Sayin' ayo, gotta let go_

_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Sayin' ayo, baby let's go_

_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance_

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans-plans-plans-plans_

_I'm wearin' all my favorite brands-brands-brands-brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands-hands-hands-hands_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Cause it goes on, and on, and on_

_And it goes on, and on, and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Sayin' ayo, gotta let go_

_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Sayin' ayo, baby let's go_

_Cause we gon' rock this clu_

_We gon' go all night_

_And we gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all, I_

_I'm gonna be the last one standin'_

_I'm over all, I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landin'_

_Cause I-I-I, believe it_

_And I-I-I, I just want it all_

_I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Put my hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Ugh_

_Come on!_

_Wooh!_

_Throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Sayin' ayo, gotta let go_

_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Sayin' ayo, baby let's go_

_Cause we gon' rock this clu_

_We gon' go all night_

_And we gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Like it's dynamite_

Everyone was dancing on the beat of the songs.

Now it was time for my last song I had chosen a great song if I say so myself

"Thank you, this is an amazing city and has great people living in it to, the next song is the last so everyone enjoy this." I shouted and started singing

(Fireworks- Katy Perry)

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

During the last song all kinds of fireworks were to be seen in the sky and after the last sentence there was this huge smoke cloud in all kind of different colors and I could go of stage unseen. Mira had done an excellent job.

"Wow that was an amazing show Lucy." Wendy told me.

We were currently sitting in my changing room at this moment and talking about the show.

"I really liked the your sons." Cana said. "You guys should have seen Gray when she winked to him, it was to funny."

Gray tried his best to hide the color of his face that could beat Erza's Hair.

"Okay, Lucy I have sent you to the same school as Cana and Gray so you, Wendy and Erza can stay with them." Mira said and saved Gray with that.

I was so excited, Cana and Gray told me I was going to go to Fairy high so awesome. I was a student there under the name Layla Heartfilia, the name of my Mother.

But for now I needed to get away peacefully so I could go to Cana's apartment that happened to be next to Gray's apartment.

Well we arrived here save and for now we all need to get some rest because tomorrow I will be going to school! Yay. I am really looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go and what do you think?<strong>

**Hope you like it.**

**What do you want me to include in the next chapters?**

**And I know that it may not be the most dreamy to have songs of Winx Club and Barbie in it but just live with it cause I like those songs.**

**Also the question, the one who had them both right and told me a huge mistake I made is RADyo**

**Congrats and your price is… a one shot you may think of the genre, persons, magic or not, pairings. But it is a fairy tail one shot.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**new chapter!**

**i changed chapter 1 a bit cause Levy is only her childhood friend now**

**pleas enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was walking to school with Erza, Cana, Wendy and Gray. We talked about a lot and arrived at school early cause we were new students in the middle of a school year so we had to go to the headmaster first.<p>

We looked at the school building, it has three floors and the ground , it is really huge, a lot of windows and a beautiful field of grass where you can sit at lunch, after the entrance you are in this huge hall with the stairs to the other floors, there is also a door to a lunchroom, it was huge.

We stood before the office of the headmaster and I knocked on the door.

A old man opened the door and we were invited inside, Gray and Cana were staying outside.

"so you are new pupils, why do you transfer in the middle of the year?" he asked.

"we are staying with family cause our old high school wasn't really fit for us." I lied to him.

"Okay, I am the headmaster, Makarov Drayer, nice to meet you."

"nice to meet you to, I am Layla Heartfilia, and this are my sisters Wendy and Erza Heartfilia."

"so you're Layla, Mirajane your cousin has called me yesterday evening if you could come here." He said.

"Yes." I replied.

"In which class are we?" Erza interrupted.

"Layla is in the class of Gray Fulbuster, you two are family right?" he asked.

"Yes we are." I answered.

"Wendy is a class lower and Erza a class higher." He said.

we got our time tables and promised we would sit with each other during lunch, then we headed to our classes.

I was walking to my first lesson, it says it is on the first floor, it was Mythology from miss Evergreen it says here, I better hurry.

As I walk through the hallway I hear a lot of people talk about the same thing, the concert of Lucy Heart.

At this moment I wear a black wig with a braid and just the school uniform, a white blouse and a dark blue skirt, for the girls and a black set of pants for the boys also the sign of the school is on it, I am not recognizable cause normally I wear different clothes and I never ever have my hair tied up in a braid or much make-up, now I do cause Wendy did my make-up and so I don't look like myself anymore.

I see Gray standing there and walk towards him.

"Hey Gray." I say and together we walk into the classroom.

Miss Evergreen is already sitting, she wears glasses, a dark green with light green dress that ends a little above her knees And black tights.

"Seems we have a new student." She says and ask me to introduce myself.

"I am Layla Heartfilia and I am new on this school." I introduced myself.

"Well miss Heartfilia, welcome. You can sit next to Mister Dragneel." She said pointing at a boy with pink hair, I wish I could sit next to Gray or Cana but they already sat next to people, Gray sat next to a boy with spiky orange blonde hair and Cana sat next to a girl with bleu hair.

I sat down next to the boy with pink hair and he smirked at me,

"Yo, I am Natsu." He told me.

"Nice to meet you Natsu." I replied.

"Let's start our lesson, shall we?" Miss Evergreen said,

"Yes ma'am." The whole class replied.

"Today we will be talking about how Mythology is used in music." She announced. "you have all seen the concert of Lucy Heart? Cause se uses Mythology in her songs to." She said.

The whole class nodded, wow the whole class is a fan of my music.

"You all know the myth of the moon fairies?" she asked. "Well we are going to read it again, so open your book on page 53." She told us.

Everyone did what she said and I saw one of the myths that I liked the most as a child.

"Loke, start whit reading." Miss Evergreen said and the boy next to Gray started reading.

"Long ago there were beautiful creatures who only came out during the night, it were all beautiful women and a lot of men walked off to the woods hoping to catch a glance of those beauties, most of them returned as complete other persons cause they had seen a moon fairy but no one ever saw the queen of them and if they saw her they couldn't tell it anymore." He read.

It was a long story but actually it said that there was a young man who walked to the woods hopping to find the queen of the moon fairies, he did but he wasn't allowed to leave since he had seen her so he danced with her under a full moon and the queen was so pleased with him so she let her guard down and the man escaped cause he didn't wanted to die and he returned to his village, the queen was furious and she cursed him before disappearing, he couldn't see the woman he loved as herself cause the queen made it so that he never could see beauty again, instead of beauty he would see ugly then he discovered that there was more than beauty, character. That kind of story was it and my song, Domino was inspired on that story.

_Time skip to the break_

"How did your lessons go?" I asked Erza.

"Great, Yours?" she asked me while we were waiting for Wendy.

"Great to." And so we talked about our lessons until Wendy arrived.

"Hey Wendy." Erza said and she asked Wendy how her lesson went.

"Great, I learned a lot and it is really different as when Mira teaches us." She replied.

The pink haired boy came walking over, Natsu was his name I think.

"Hey Layla you want to come sit with us?" he asked me and he said that Erza and Wendy may come to.

We walked over to where he was sitting, Gray and Cana were also sitting there.

"I will introduce you to the others since you don't know their names yet." Natsu said.

He was right I didn't know their names.

"This is Gray." He said pointing at Gray.

"I already knew that and I also know that that is Cana but the others I don't know." I said

"Okay, right, This is Juvia." He said pointing at a jealous looking woman with bleu hair, it was the girl who sat next to Cana during class.

"This is Loke," he said pointing at the boy who sat next to gray during class.

That was how it went the others sitting with him were Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Cherry, Yukino (The one from Saberthoot, no OC's in this story so far as I have planned it), Jenny, Hibiki, Ren and Eve, it seemed like they were the popular kids.

"This are my sisters, Erza and Wendy Heartfilia." I introduced them.

The rest of the school day wasn't really interesting, I got English from Mr. Freed , PE from Mr. Elfman, Science from Mr. Gildarts, Math from Mr. Bixlow and History from Mr. Laxus.

It is really sad that Levy doesn't go to high school anymore but she is too smart for that, so she does university.

We were waiting for Wendy to arrive at the school gates, we knew the way so Gray and Cana already left for their home.

We finally noticed Wendy and she came walking towards us, we walked to Cana's place where we had a room.

In our room we asked Wendy how her day was and she told us they weren't really nice to her cause she transferred in the middle of the school year and they thought she was stupid because she was different, it hadn't really started before the break but after it they started picking on her.

She was completely in tears and they had told her no one would be friends with someone as weird as she was that if she had friends they only were her friends cause they felt sorry for her.

She hugged Erza while the tears were falling from her eyes. She asked him if they were her real friends and not just because they felt sorry for her and she seemed so sad.

I picked up my guitar cause I took it with me when we left the tour and started to sing hopping to help Wendy with a song.

(Lemonade Mouth- More than a band. I changed the text a little)

_I can't pretend_

_to know how you feel_

_But know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm real_

_Say what you want_

_Or don't talk at all_

_Not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than just friends_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_You used to brave the problems all on your own_

_Now we won't let you go_

_Go in alone_

_Be who you wanna be_

_Always stand tall_

_Not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than just friends_

_I never knew you ha-a-ad it so hard_

_I've always wanted you to be-e-e ,_

_the one you are_

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than just friends_

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than, just friends_

I finished the song and stopped playing the guitar, Erza and Wendy looked up to me,

"Never forget Wendy, we'll always be more than just friends." I told her.

"wow an amazing song Lucy, why haven't I hear you sing it before?" Erza asked.

"the record company doesn't want me to sing slow songs they only want party songs." I explained.

"such a shame cause it is a beautiful uplifting song you know." She replied.

Wendy looked happier and she told us she would never forget that we always were her friends.

Then Cana and Gray came inside.

"dinner time." Gray said.

"Gray cooked it." Cana said.

We stood up and walked to the kitchen to eat cause they did it that way here.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo guys,<strong>

**Me here again what do you think,**

**I won't be placing OC's in it so the Yukino who is mentioned is the Yukino of Saberthoot I call myself Yuki so that you know it.**

**Also sorry if you don't like the fact that Wendy got bullied but it was important for the rest of the story cause this way they discovered that Lucy can sing emotional songs to.**

**The song is More than a band from Lemonade Mouth. I changed the text so yeah**

**Also I made Evergreen, Elfman, Freed, Gildarts, Bixlow and Laxus teachers and Makarov the headmaster**

**Also I the other guilds go to Fairy High to.**

**I hope you enjoy this and review this cause I need motivation.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4 valentines special

**hey Sweeties,**

**a late valentine special, but yesterday i was to busy so bear with it**

**please have fun reading it and review cause that keeps me motivated.**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys think of the school so far?" Gray asked us.<p>

We were eating lasagna for dinner and it was delicious.

"I liked the first day at school." Erza said.

"Me to it was fun." I said.

"the teachers seem nice so does two of my classmates." Wendy said, she was happy again after what happened and I was glad for that.

"Who?" Cana asked her.

"I think their names are Romeo and Cheria." Wendy answered.

"The cousin of Cherry?" Gray asked.

Dinner went by while we were talking and it was time for the desert.

"Can we have cake as desert?" Erza asked.

Of course she would ask that she loves cake.

So we ate cake as desert.

After dinner I was back in my room with Erza and Wendy,

"You really should ask Lissana if she can make some dance moves by that song." Erza said.

"No way, I told you the record company will not like this song." I told them

"since when do you listen to the record company Lucy?" Wendy asked.

I admitted my defeat and got my phone.

"Hello Lucy is there something I can do for you?" Mira asked.

"Yeah I need to speak to your sister, is she close?" I asked her.

"Of course wait a minute, Lissana!" She called.

"Hey Lucy how are you doing?" the cheerful voice of Lissana asked me.

"Great but I need your help with something, I wrote this new song and," I said but Lissana finished my sentence.

"Of course I will make dance moves for you just sent the demo." She said

"Thanks, bye." And I ended the call.

I made the demo and send it to Lissana then we went to sleep.

_Time skip to the school break the next day_

I was late cause Mr. Freed needed to speak with me after the lesson.

I hurried to the canteen for lunch but I didn't look where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." I heard a voice say.

"No it was my fault, I was in a rush and didn't look out." I said while looking up.

I saw a girl with cute pink hair more pink than Natsu's hair.

"I am Layla, are you alright?" I asked her

"I am fine and my name is Aries." She replied.

Together we walked to the canteen and she invited me to sit with her what I did, Erza and Wendy who were waiting for me came to and so we were spending the break with the four of us.

"You girls must be new here." Aries said.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Well you aren't part of a group so you must be new." She explained.

"group?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, there you have the popular kids," she said pointing at the place where Natsu, Gray, Cana and the others were sitting.

"we have the country group as well," she said pointing at a group around a girl with green hair and a cowboy hat.

"the eco kids," she said pointing at a place where there was a group around a boy with black hair who hold a seed.

"the artists," she said pointing at a group with a boy who had brown hair and was holding a painting.

"The athletes," she said pointing at a girl with long bleu hair and a group of athletes.

"the Rebels," she said pointing to a group of people with a black haired boy with a lot of piercings in his face.

"and so you can go on." She said.

The rest of the day goes on peaceful nothing happens.

_Time skip the next day_

I walk to school I am so excited! It is valentine's day, I heard from Cana that you can sent a rose to someone without people knowing it was you, awesome.

I put in two notes with Erza and Wendy on it in the box so they will get a rose today.

The day goes normal and then it is time for the break, now the roses will be given to the students.

I walk to the place Aries is sitting, it seems she is not really part of a group.

"You told us yesterday that everyone belonged to groups, so where is your group then?" I ask her.

"I am not part of a group cause I am different." She tells me.

I sit down with her and Erza and Wendy walk over to us to.

Natsu comes by and ask why we won´t sit with him and then the roses come.

Erza and Wendy both get a rose and look at me.

"What it is just a sign that I love my sisters and BFF´s." I tell them.

I get a lot and look around the canteen to see Natsu smirk at me.

Why did he need to do this?

Sometimes he is stupid but it is sweet what he did, while I was thinking that a small blush was on my face.

"You know he is the greatest player in this school?" Aries told me.

"He is?" I asked her.

"Yes and it seems like you are his next target, look out." She said.

"I will, thanks for the warning." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>okay how do you like it?<strong>

**i made Natsu a player so what also sorry it is late for a valentine special**

**i got some insperation from MLP Equestria Girls but i changed it**

**i hope you like it**

**also I need a cover who can help me with that?**

**thanks for reading.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


End file.
